


Four

by RobCollins



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCollins/pseuds/RobCollins





	Four

This town is not bad. Despite its flaws, here and there, the folk seem to like it. Nothing happens. Continuous peace, artlike scenery, but most importantly, it's full of normal citizens. Gary, is a normal citizen. He does things a normal citizen does, he lives in the town along with other normal citizens. His two friends are Ned, and Jewel. When Jewel moved in, Gary did not think it was normal for someone named Jewel to come to a normal town like this, but she eventually got used to the environment, and became a normal citizen. Ned, is his best friend. He hasn't been happy for a while. They have all been friends, since childhood. Jewel has a crush on Gary, who has a crush on Ned, who is going out with a girl named Sally, who has a normal citizen name.

Gary and Jewel spoke every night, without fail. They enjoyed speaking to each other, about anything they could think of, happily wasting away the hours, through the night. Jewel has not confessed, but has hinted at her liking towards Gary, but he just often ignored them, as he had other things on his mind, like a normal citizen would. Ned works the night shift, so when he comes home from work, it signals that it's time for them both to home, as the moon shines at its brightest. Jewel knew. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to finally make sure what she thought, was factual. But she couldn't.

Sally was greeted by Jewel. The two had only spoken two or three times beforehand, and during this one, Sally felt that something was a bit off. Jewel was being hasty, confusing her. Jewel apologised, and walked away. Sally tried to smile, the playback of the conversation in her mind was preventing that, leaving her scratching her head. Ned was drying his hair in the bedroom, Gary was sitting on the floor, playing on his handheld game console. Ned threw the towel down on the floor, beside Gary. He walked to the window, and took a deep breath, while wrapping the scarf around his neck that Gary got him when they were younger. Gary wished him good luck, with Ned thanking him. Gary confirmed that he'd keep the house safe while he's gone. Ned leaves with Gary paused, the game was still playing, but he looked down at the towel and placed his hand on it, reminiscing.

Ned held her hand, as she smiled. Sally was having fun just being with him. They sit on the bench, and watch the clouds. They sit on the grass, and watch the clouds. Sally sits on Ned, and watches the clouds. He buys her an ice cream, as she blooms with excitement. Her phone makes a noise, revealing a text message from Jewel. She doesn't know when to take her time, or make her own decisions. She gets derailed when he throws his scarf over her head. Sally ignores the text throughout the rest of the night. Gary yawns, as Jewel watches him from the corner of her eye, with a saddened expression. He notices and curiously asks, she takes a moment, staring at the floor, hiding her face, before quickly giving him a hug. Gary is surprised at the sudden behaviour. She asks him not to leave her, Gary tries to ask what he meant, before being given a kiss on the lips.

Jewel runs away. Gary couldn't grab her in time, and chases after her. He eventually stops her as she cries, and slowly looking over to him. She asks if he loves her. The question before the silence. He doesn't want to hurt her. He loves her as a friend. He looks away with no answer, she looks away and starts to walk. Jewel knew. Ned walks Sally home, as they say goodbye to each other. As he walks down the street, Gary is seen walking towards him, but not intentionally. They look up at each other, as Gary turns around and walks the other way. Ned runs after him and catches up, he tries to talk to Gary but doesn't get an answer. He sighs, patting Gary on the shoulder, and tells him everything will be alright, before being suddenly kissed on the lips.

Gary quickly continued walking away. Ned with his eyes still widened, motionless after what had just occurred. She cannot believe what she just saw. Ned realises footsteps behind him, and turns to see Sally running away, dropping the scarf on the floor. Gary sits at the doorstep, with his head in his arms, fighting back the tears. He tries hard to delete the thoughts, until his head is lifted and feels soft lips on his. He sees a blur. The head backs away, Ned is revealed in front of him. They embrace each other. He tells Gary that that was the first time he'd been happy in a long time. He asks why, since he had Sally. Ned confirms that it was an act of desperation of not being alone. He shouldn't have been selfish. He knows that he should have followed his heart, even if it was a risk. Gary says he's sorry. Ned says he has nothing to apologise for, before kissing him on the lips, again.

 

Gary, is a normal citizen. He does things a normal citizen does. He didn't want to hurt his friends, nor their feelings. In the background, he had no choice but to watch from afar. It is normal, for a normal citizen to feel selfish. As long, as you just follow your heart, like a normal citizen. Gary, is a normal citizen. He does things a normal citizen does.


End file.
